Samurai Champloo meets Edd Ed 'n' Eddy
by Zighana
Summary: Tired of putting up with the Ed boys antics, the kids ran them out of town. But what they didn't know is that Ed hauled them all the way to Japan! Anime crossoverxcartoon crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One,

Weird encounter

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were always prone to anything with the words, 'chaos', and 'scams'. And it always

bug and annoy the victims (The citizens of the Cul De Sac), that one day they just had enough."Get out of town, Ed boys!" The kids shouted as they

threw stones at them. "Run away!" Ed grabbed Eddy and Double D and ran out of the Cul De Sac, and out of North America.

******************

Mugen, Jin, and Fuu may went their separate ways but they always end up running into each other, and going on little misadventures. "We're back together again,

I guess." Fuu stated as she stared at the two oafs who turned out to be her friends. "I see." Jin said awkwardly. "Yeah, heh." Mugen scratched his wild hair.

"What now?" Was the only question on their minds.

******************

Ed ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!!" Double D screamed. "Slow down!" "Listen to Sockhead, Ed!" Eddy added.

Ed didn't listen. He kept speeding. Then that's when it hit them.

***************

The awkward silence between the unlikely trio was broken by an object, a phenomenon, that seemed to be speeding towards them that it can't be described.

"What is that thing?" Fuu pointed to that speeding thing. "I don't know, but if it's ready to attack, we'll kill it." Jin unsheathed both his swords and Mugen did as

well. Then the object began to trip on a pebble and it flew into the air, spinning, then flopped on the ground. It seemed to be 3 boys layed face down. One was

awfully tall, wearing a green jacket with blue pants, the second one was short with a yellow shirt with blue pants, the last one had a sock on his head and wore

a red shirt with purple shorts and red socks to match. The one with the green jacket used both his arms to push himself up. The boy had yellow (Not crayon yellow!)

skin, with green eyes, orange hair standing up straight, a unobrow, with a red and white striped shirt underneath his jacket. He yanked up the kid with a yellow shirt

and blue pants. Stangely, the boy with the yellow shirt had a purple collar with a red stripe on his shirt, peachy skin, green eyes, and blue pants with a chain hanging

out of his pocket, along with red shoes. He also seemed to have black hair standing up on his head. "Ohhhh. Hey? Where are we? Sockhead, wake up!" The boy

in the yellow shirt yanked up the boy with the red shirt and purple shorts. The boy had black hair, with a black cap. He wore a red shirt, purple shorts, and red socks.

He seemed to have purple shoes. "Whazzat? Oh! Ed, where are we?" The boy asked the boy with the green jacket, reffered to as 'Ed'. "Uhhhhh I dunno." Ed answered.

"Nice goin', lumpy! now we're stuck in who know's where!" The boy with the yellow shirt whacked Ed on the head (By jumping up, of course). "Eddy, calm down." Maybe

we're not that far." The boy with the sock on his head pleaded. "Shut up, Double D! You're the smart one! _YOU_ know everything! You mind telling me where we are?"

The boy reffered to as 'Eddy', screamed. Mugen, Jin, and Fuu looked awkwardly at the 2 boys quarreling and 1 staring off into space. Jin coughed to get their attention.

The 3 boys turned their heads. "Who are you?" The 3 boys asked. "We're just about to ask you the same question." Mugen told them."I'm Ed, and I like buttered toast!"

Ed stuck out his filthy hand covered in who knows what, and Mugen was stupid enough to shake it. "Nice to meet 'ya. The name's Mugen." He grinned, giving him a playful

(But painfully dangerous) punch in the arm, making Ed laugh and return the favor----In Mugen's gut. Mugen muttered some curse words under his breath and said, "God,

you're strong." "That's our Ed, loveable oaf." The boy with the sock on his head patted Ed's head like a pet. "My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D."

The scrawny little boy shook Mugen's hand (With a sanitary napkin). "And my name is Eddy." the short boy shook Mugen's hand. "You mind telling me where we are?"

"You're in Japan." Jin stated.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!?!!!!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two,

Stuck with you

"We're in JAPAN!?!" Eddy screeched so loud that it made the birds fly away from the trees. "Ed, WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE?_"

Double D yelled at Ed. "You need mustard with that?" Was all Ed could say. Double D smacked his face with his hand. "WHYYYYYYYY???" He shouted. Fuu couldn't

help but laugh at the 3 boys and how they reacted. "What's so funny?" Mugen asked Fuu. "Just look at them." Fuu pointed. Double D was banging his head against a

tree, Eddy was attempting to strangle Ed, and Ed just continued to stare off into space. "I can't believe Lumpy ran us out of the Cul De Sac, out of North America,

and all the way to (bleep)-ing JAPAN!! I hope you're proud of yourself, Lumpy!" Eddy shouted. "EDDY!! Watch your language! how dare you disgrace the fabrics of

the English language!" Double D scolded, surprised at the word Eddy just used. "Oh shut up, Double D, we're stuck in Japan, we don't know how we're gonna get back,

and we just might DIE here!" Eddy was going crazy and zany. He was yelling and running around in circles. "Ed, you know the drill." Double D told Ed. He nodded and

grabbed Eddy by his hair and spun him around in the air, then threw him to a nearby tree. Eddy was thrown into the tree so hard, it cut the tree in half. "I'm hurt now."

He mumbled. "Ouch." Fuu cringed. "Oh don't worry, he'll be fine." Double D smiled at Fuu. The three looked at the Ed's funny. "Now what are we gonna do?" Eddy, who

made a sudden recovery, asked. "Well, why not ask Mugen and his friends if they could show us around and stick with us until we know how to get out of here." Double

D suggested. "Uh, he have names, you know?" Fuu said. "My name is Fuu." "And my name is Jin." Jin added. "Nice to meet you." Double D greeted politely. "Can

we stick with you until we find a way back home?" Fuu looked at Mugen and Jin, deciding whether to say yes or no. Mugen looked like he was about to say yes, and

so did Jin. "Sure." Fuu answered. "YES!! WE GOT A PLACE TO CRASH!!" Eddy grabbed Double D and spun him in a cyclone while running in circles. "Don't worry,

Eddy always does this." Ed assured the three. They continued to give them the weird look.

Later....

"Ed! where's your manners?" Double D


End file.
